


Missing Scenes from Rei's Pain

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Marie Hawke and Rei Trevelyan [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes I think I should have added to Rei's Pain. Each chapter will have where it would have been placed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Failed Future (Between Chapters 5 and 6 of Rei's Pain)

Dorian and Rei landed in water in a cell some where, and kill the two guards that attack them. It isn't long before they reliaze that it isn't somewhere, but some when. They explored the cells, and found Cassandra, Varric, and Solas. Rei hugged each of them, and apologized. No matter how much they tried to comfort her, her companions couldn't convince Rei that it wasn't her fault.

 

In the last of the cells, the group found Grand Enchanter Fiona. Rei was shocked to find out how red lyrium was made. "Please, don't leave me like this." 

"I won't." Rei pulled a dagger out of her pocket and closed her eyes for a moment. "Draw your last breath, my friends. Cross the Veil and the Fade and all the stars in the sky. Rest at the Maker's right hand, and be Forgiven." Rei reached in through the bars, and pushed her blade into Fiona's chest. An expression of gratitude was frozen on the Grand Enchanter's face as she died.

 

Leliana was hanging from the wall, when Rei ran into the room. Leliana wrapped her legs around the interrogator's neck and snapped it. He slumped to the floor as Rei and her group approached. "You're alive."

"I'm so sorry." Rei reached up and delicately touched the scars on Leliana's face. "I will never forget this."

"Good, remember this. All of it. This is what happens if you fail." Leliana reached for a bow and a quiver full of arrows, and the group moved on to find a way to get to Alexius.

 

In a fight with the guards as Rei sought to find the last of the red lyrium shards for Alexius's door, a rogue sneaked up behind her, but before he could strike, a shield slammed him to the ground. Cullen stabbed the rogue, his eyes glowed red like everyone else. Everyone that Rei left behind, everyone she failed. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"No, it was my fault." Cullen looked at her, sorrow etched in his features. "If I didn't try to push you to go for the Templars, if I sent people with you. I'm so sorry. I want to help you."

"Please. Dorian and I want to try to go back, so this won't happen. I will not fail." Cullen nodded at Rei, and fell in line with the rest of them.

 

As Dorian worked on the spell to send Rei and himself back, there was a roar in the distance. "The Elder One." Varric said. He, Solas, and Cassandra looked at one another and nodded. They went through the door, and sealed it behind them. The three of them would make sure that Rei and Dorian got back, that the sacrifice they made would count for something.

"You have as much time as I have arrows." Leliana pulled an arrow from her quiver and readied herself for when the door opened.

"I will protect you with my life." Cullen unsheathed his sword and held his shield before him. "I wanted to tell you that I tried to save your sister, that I failed to. I would have tried to sneak her out of the Gallows and to Ferelden. I'm so sorry."

"Cassandra told me." Rei touched his arm, as the door slammed open. Cullen nodded at her and ran into to fight the demons pouring through the door. The bodies of her friends were dragged in and tossed aside like they were nothing of import. Rei cried as she watched Leliana run out of arrows. When the demon grabbed her and slit her throat. The last thing she saw was Cullen standing before she and Dorian, fighting off a horde of demons, before one jumped on his chest and pierce his armor. The light went out of his eyes before the rift Dorian created dragged them back to where they were taken from.


	2. Back to the Present (Between Chapters 5 and 6 of Rei's Pain)

"You'll have to do better than that." Dorian raised his staff at Alexius, who fell to his knees.

"You win." Alexius held his hands up, and Leliana's agents took him away. Rei went to her friends and hugged them one by one. They each gave her a confused look that turned into worry when they saw the expression on her face.

"I tell you later." Rei said softly. Ferelden soldiers came in through the door, King Alistair behind them. She stood by as he berated Fiona for what she did and gently reminded her that he did want to help her. Rei took a step toward Alistair, and he turned his focus to her. "I will take the mages in."

"As what?" Fiona asked, prepared for the worst.

"As allies, we need you to seal the breach, and we can't do that by making enemies of you." Rei reached her hand out, and Fiona shook it as Cassandra made a disgruntled noise. Alistair motioned for his soldiers to leave.

"Shall we have a word?" Alistair gestured for her to follow him into a side room. She nodded and followed him in. "That was a generous move you made, making the mages allies of the Inquisition. Why did you do it?"

"I am a mage too, though that is not the whole reason." Rei thought for a moment, and Alistair looked on. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I can't and won't punish the mages for a decision made by Fiona. And there are children here, they've done nothing to anyone. How could I do something that would hurt them in the future?"

"I know where you're coming from, but you can not protect everyone." Rei gave Alistair a look, her eyes held a pain deeper than Alistair would ever truly know. It made him shake to his bones. "You've seen things."

"I have, and I pray they never come to pass." Rei bowed to Alistair. "If you would excuse me, I must make my way back to Haven." 

"Maker watch over you." Alistair nodded, and watched Rei gather her companions to leave.


	3. A Meeting and Sealing the Breach (Between Chapters 6 and 7 of Rei's Pain)

Rei walked over to Leliana's side of the table and pulled her into a hug. She let the bard go and touched Leliana's face. "I'm so sorry." A tear rolled down Rei's cheek, and Leliana brushed it away.

"You've done nothing to me, my friend. There is nothing to be sorry for."

"But I do. I saw what happened to you if I failed." Leliana embraced Rei tried to comfort her as she looked around the room at the others.

"She was sent into the future." Cassandra explained. The other advisers nodded at the warrior, having seen the report. "She was shaken up, perhaps it would behoove us to have her rest a few days before..."

"No. As soon as the mages are ready, we will seal the breach. I can not let what I saw come to pass." Rei nodded to each of the advisers and left the war room to prepare.

 

Cullen had stayed in the background for the whole of the meeting, having wanted to give the Herald plenty of room, and to observe her behavior. What struck him is that she barely looked at him at all, and when she did, it was only a glance. Normally at meetings, it didn't take much for them to argue with one another, but it was like the fight had been out of her. "If you'll excuse me." The women nodded, and he went to go look for the Tevinter that was sent into the future with the Herald.

 

"I know why you're here, and it isn't for me to say." Dorian looked at the expression on Cullen's face.

"I don't need to know everything, just enough that I can help her." Cullen replied, as Dorian examined the look on Cullen's face.

"All right." Dorian decided that Cullen was being honest and should know some of it. "We found her friends, and they were corrupted by red lyrium. When we found the Grand Enchanter, she had all but become red lyrium herself. Rei put her out of her misery. Then we found Leliana, and later yourself. As I casted to send Rei and myself back to this time, she saw her friends' bodies dragged in, and watched you and Leliana die."

"I should..."

"Let her be." Dorian put his hand on Cullen's arm. "Go to her after she closes the breach. She needs to be alone now. You care for her, don't you?"

"I... Yes I do." Cullen avoids Dorian's gaze.

"Even though she hates Templars?"

"I'm not a Templar anymore." Cullen said quietly, and Dorian nodded at him. "But even if I was still, I would care. I failed her sister, I won't fail her."

 

Rei stared up at the breach, and prayed. _Sisters, give me strength_ , she thought as she stared to push magic to the anchor on her hand. She felt the magic of the mages behind her flowing into her hand. She reached it out and the power flowed through the anchor and up to the breach. A bright light filled the breach above them and with a powerful explosion, it snapped shut. Cassandra helped Rei to her feet and patted her back. "You did it." The mages behind her cheered. She turned and smiled at them as Dorian pulled her into his arms.

"No, we all did it."


	4. Cullen's New Nightmare (Between Chapters 8 and 9 of Rei's Pain)

Cullen stood on top of the snow that now covered Haven and he started to dig to find Rei. He was digging for hours before he found her. Her golden hair shimmered brightly against the white of the snow. Her skin was pure white, lips a deep blue, and her eyes stared into nothing. "I'm so sorry." He pulled her body onto his lap and held it in his arms.

"Your fault." Her voice came from her mouth. He stared down in horror, as Rei's head turned to look him in the eye. Her eyes still glassy and dead. Without moving her lips, her body chanted to him. "Your fault, your fault, your fault." Cullen placed her body on the ground and ran from it. All around him her voice echoed.

"No! No, I couldn't do anything. I didn't want you to stay behind." He clamped his hands to his ears and ran for the mountain pass he took the people of the Inquisition to. At the entrance to the pass, Rei's body appeared. She pointed her finger at him. 

"Your fault, your fault, your fault..."

"No!" He screamed as he woke up. Cullen looked around him, and saw that he was in his room at Skyhold, but was it real, or was this the dream? He got dressed and climbed down the ladder to his office. Cullen stared at his hands for who knows how long. Messengers stopped into his office, but he ignored them. What if they weren't real? A knock on the door, similarly ignored. 

"Cullen?" Her voice, but no. She's dead. His fault, it was his fault, just like with her sister. He looked up, startled. Her skin was slightly tanned from being outside so much, her lips weren't blue, eyes not glassy and dead. He quickly prayed this was reality, that he hadn't failed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the last of them, but if I can think of more I'll add them.


End file.
